


you're a mansion with a view

by serenesavagery (DivergentElf)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentElf/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Breaking up a food fight and confiscating Dungbombs was not fun.Especially not for sixth year Prefect Tony Stark.Oh well, at least he got to use the Prefects bathroom at the same time as that good looking Gryffindor Quidditch captain.





	you're a mansion with a view

"Break it up, break it up! I repeat in the name of Hermione Granger, because she was smart which is more than what I can say for you two twats,  _break it up_!" Tony Stark yelled, putting his hands in between the two violent Slytherin first years who were throwing pie at each other. 

"But, Tony,  _he-_ " 

"Nuh uh, I do not give a literal rat's tail as to who the  _bloody hell_ started it, so back off! Also, put that pie down or I'm asking Headmaster Fury to  _never_ give _either_ of  _you_ pie again, so god help me!" Tony said irritably, folding his arms and glaring at the two of them. 

The two looked incredibly downcast. "We're sorry, Tony." They chorused. 

"You should be, you've covered _me_ in pie as-  _what the bloody hell?!"_

Green. Puffs. Of. Smoke. 

And a horrible smell. 

"Why, that's not incredibly fair, Stark!" 

And that voice. 

That fucking voice. 

He'd recognise that bloody voice anywhere. 

_Loki Laufeyson._

Of course Loki would plant a bloody Dungbomb at his feet and make it explode at said feet. 

"Loki." Tony said pleasantly, as the green smoke faded away. He pressed two fingers tight on his nose, and exhaled through his mouth. 

"Detention. Follow me to Professor Xavier's office.  _Now_." Tony said, gritting his teeth. 

Loki didn't even pretend to look contrite, he was grinning away with glee as Tony dragged the back of his robe and led him to said professor's office all the way from the Ravenclaw common room. 

Why Loki got sorted into Ravenclaw again was beyond him because the man was a Slytherin at heart, damn it. 

Plus, he didn't get enough credit for this shit.

For maintaining order, in broad daylight, when there clearly should have been no damn need! 

"You stink, Stark." Loki said innocently, as Tony tried to ignore the nauseated looks people gave him on the way. 

Tony huffed in annoyance, stomping on Loki's foot. 

 

 

Professor Xavier rubbed his forehead. 

"Loki, clean the classrooms for a week. All the classrooms. No use confiscating your items when I don't know where you hide them." 

Loki shrugged, nodding. 

Professor Xavier wrinkled his nose as he looked at Tony, but he softened his voice when he talked. 

"Tony, do take a bath, firstly." He said calmly, exhaling. 

"Yes, professor." Tony said, curtly, walking off. 

 

Tony tried to ignore the nauseated looks he was given again as he trudged his way up to the Prefects' bathroom. 

"Stone squid." 

Tony's heart _stopped_ beating when he saw who it was at the door. 

This voice, didn't give him the feeling of irritated resignment that Loki gave, it made Tony want to jump the owner of this voice. 

He'd be damned if it wasn't Peter Quill.

Tony rubbed his forehead. He really didn't want to wait for a shower nor have a fast shower because he was hit by pie and a Dungbomb, couldn't he take a break? 

"Fuck, what's that stink?" Quill muttered, turning around and Tony screwed his eyes shut. 

" _Stark_?" 

"Yep. Tony Stank is more like it." Tony said blandly, thanking the gods that Rhodey hadn't seen him at all. He'd be making that joke for another fifty years. 

Quill laughed, and wasn't that sexy. "Okay, that _was_ funny. Seriously though, what did you do to get so stinky?" He asked, waving a hand in the air and holding his nose with another. 

"Prefect shit." Tony said, rolling his eyes. 

Quill looked sympathetic. "Mate, that sucks. I just got back from three hours worth of practice but it looks like you need the bathroom more than I do."

Tony waved a hand. "Nah, go bath first. I'll just stand here and stink up the corridor." 

Quill shrugged. "We could use the bathroom at the same time, that's an option."

Tony widened his eyes and threw his hands in the air. "Are you serious?!" He asked, thanking the Dungbomb dust since Quill couldn't see how red his face was. 

Quill exhaled. "Neither of us can stink up the corridor, mate. I promise I won't look." He said, raising his hands. 

"That's a given." Tony growled, marching into the open bathroom. 

The bathroom was still as gorgeous as ever, and Tony sighed, calming down a little. 

The mermaid on the stained glass window waved, and Tony grinned, waving at it. 

"No way mate, you made friends with the mermaid?" Quill asked, his voice loud. 

Tony rolled his eyes, not looking at Quill. "She's not that bad. Also, I'm going to strip now, so _don't_ look." He said turning to face Quill sternly. He held up a finger in warning and Quill once again raised his hands in surrender, turning away, whistling some 80s music. 

(Don't ask Tony how he knew it was Blue Swede, because he doesn't listen to 80s music, that was beyond his dignity of being a pure blood- who was he kidding.) 

"Nope. Not gonna look at that s-scrawny body, okay?" 

"Excuse you, I'm Adonis." Tony said, taking off his tie and shaking himself off his robes. 

"Keep dreaming." Quill said with amusement lacing his tone, keeping his hands in his pockets. 

Tony made a face because he could, nevermind the fact that Quill couldn't see him. He took off his underwear with relish, and jumped into the tub, turning on the tap with foam and then the tap with deep blue colour because hey, house pride. 

He put his clothes to wash on one side of the bath, making sure they didn't sink. 

"You turned on the water? Cool, I'll get in too." Quill said casually, his back still to Tony. 

"You ass, you only let me in first so I could turn on the water, didn't you?" Tony asked in irritation, kicking his legs up and down. 

If he faced Quill, he was sure the ass would be smirking. "Mm, I was just content to let you to do the work. By the way, I'm not really picky about whether you see my body or not, because hey, I've got an amazing body." Quill said casually. 

Tony snorted. "I'm not going to, because it's not fucking decent." He said, inhaling the smell of the foam blissfully. 

It smelt like awesome Muggle cologne, and he was in bliss. 

Quill chuckled. "You think that language of yours is?" 

Tony shrugged. "Swearing is an inalienable right.... _Ahhh_ _, fuck, that's good._ " Tony moaned out in a low voice as the foamy water tickled his toes and warmed him up. 

Tony _would_  have turned to stare at Quill, being the shameless human being he was, but he wasn't sure if Quill was looking at him or not. 

Probably not, who would want to look at him bathing? So Tony sneaked a glance at Quill, and bit on his lip to stop himself from gasping. 

Quill, for one, wasn't looking at him at all and was right; he had an amazing body (not that Tony would let him know, obviously) which very predictably came from being a good Quidditch player. 

Tony gulped and quickly turned back and played with the bubbles absently, whistling. 

"Okay, I'm gonna join you, brace yourself!" Quill said, and before Tony could ask what he meant by that, the foamy blue water spilt itself all over him. 

Tony gasped as the water went into his nose and he frantically wiped himself all over, scowling at Quill's laughing face once he could fucking see. 

"Man, you should have seen your face!" Quill howled, grinning. 

"Very funny." Tony said, scowling and trying not to think about the fact he was  _bathing_ with _Peter motherfucking Quill._

Quill's answering smile was easy and...soft, almost. "Have some fun, Stark. You don't need to have a stick up your ass just 'cause you're a Prefect, you know." He said, looking at him intently. 

Tony waved a hand. "Oh please, I'm the laughter and soul of parties." 

Quill raised his eyebrows. "I don't think that's possible because you need to stop them." 

Tony flicked a bubble to Quill's nose. "Whatever. I have fun." 

"Like?" Quill asked, his entire demanour light yet searching. 

Tony couldn't remember. Sure he had fun with Bruce in potion making and stuff making, he had the occasional fun with Loki in making tricks, he fucked people senseless in Bucky Barnes's ostentatious parties...

Before he became a Prefect. 

Tony sighed. "None of your business." He said, his voice tired as he leaned against the walls of the bath. 

"It's not. But I'm right, and you know that." Quill said casually, intently peering at a bubble. 

Tony thanked his stars that the Prefect bathroom bath was so huge otherwise this would have been painfully awkward. 

Tony wanted to swim, but he wasn't sure he could see Quill's nether regions without spontaneously combusting or without steam coming out of his ears. 

Tony shrugged. To heck with it. He closed his eyes and went down, swimming his way to the other end of the bath. 

It worked well until he hit the wall since he couldn't see where he was going. 

" _Ow_." Tony hissed as he bobbed up to get air, rubbing his now wet head. 

"What, hit your head on a wall?" Quill asked with amusement, his smile a bit too enigmatic for his own good. 

"No, a mermaid attacked me." Tony drawled, sighing out in bliss again when he felt the foamy water tickle his toes again. 

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, Tony didn't see Quill casually and very much, appreciatively trail his eyes down his body with raised brows. 

"You know what, I'm going to be a diva and enjoy this experience as much as possible. Never knew it was worth it getting so dirty just so you could relish cleaning yourself up." Tony muttered to himself, grabbing a hair conditioner and squeezing some of it into his palm. 

"Really, Stark?" Quill asked, biting on his lip to stop himself from laughing. 

"Hush." Tony said absently, rubbing the conditioner over his hair in one rub and again going under with his eyes closed so he couldn't see Quill's nether regions obviously. 

"Hey, you looking at my dick down there?" Quill asked with a laugh, making Tony raise his head above the water, choking. 

"Fuck you." Tony hissed through coughs, his face flushed. 

"I'm starting to _wish_ you would." Quill said casually, flexing his arm.

"Don't joke around like that. Also, stop doing that before you rip off a tendon or some shit." Tony said, amazed at how calm he was being, considering  _Quill just joked about wanting to fuck him._

Tony once again went down into the water, so he didn't see Quill's befuddled look nor did he hear him say  _"seriously?"._

Tony got up again after a while, and he saw Quill getting up from the bath and wrapping a towel around himself. 

Fuck, this wasn't helping his non existent blood pressure remain non existent. 

"Wanna take a picture? It'll last longer." Quill said with a smirk, purposefully wrapping the towel around his hips in a sinfully slow manner. 

Tony widened his eyes, gaping at Quill because the captain had just caught him  _staring._

 

"From one playboy to another, you're not doing very great." Tony said with amazing composure, folding his arms. 

"Oh come on, what's it going to take for you to see that I like you? I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart!" Quill said with a frown, sitting on the floor with his legs in the water. 

Tony stared. And then he stared at the mermaid, who was watching with an interested look on her face. 

That mermaid usually woke him up from his dreams. 

But now he didn't feel like he was dreaming, it certainly felt real. 

Tony pinched himself as hard as he could and swore so much that it could have made Thor proud. 

"Fuck, okay, I'm not dreaming I guess! So what, you really like me?" Tony asked, squinting at Quill, who was looking incredulous. 

"Uh, obviously! I liked you since like, fourth year! I don't usually go flirting around with people I don't like!" Quill said, throwing up his hands in frustration. 

"Oh." Tony said in a small voice, blinking. 

"What's there to not like about you? You're funny, sarcastic, smart and you're hot as hell, man! Ever looked at the mirror?" Quill asked, making a face. 

Tony raised his eyebrows. "You're more fun when you're flirty, to be honest. Sincerity is overrated." He said, because he was a jackass. 

"Underrated, you mean. So what, now?" Quill asked, looking embarrassed. 

Tony would have rubbed his hands in glee if he didn't have class. As it was, he did have some sort of class, so he just shrugged. "You're hot, I'm hot. You like me, I like you. So it's settled! Unless of course, you're dumb." Tony said, clapping his hands once. 

Quill rolled his eyes. "I'm not dumb, okay. I'm smart enough to see where this goes." He said, his eyes glinting in a way Tony agreed with. 

Tony gave a smirk of his own. 

"Good. What do you say we get ourselves a little filthy and clean ourselves up again?" 

Quill shrugged innocently. "Got a match tomorrow, but I guess I can manage it for you." He said casually, with a wink at the end. 

 

_The next day..._

"And Quill's got Gamora on his trail, he should be close to getting the Snitch now.." 

"Close? What do you mean close? My baby's going to kick their asses!" Tony yelled, his face painted red and gold and jumping up and down with a Gryffindor flag. 

Peter winked salaciously at him and Gamora groaned, making Tony grin. 

He loved Gamora, don't get him wrong. He just loved Peter more. 

"Tony, when did you start dating Peter Quill?" Bruce asked, adjusting his glasses like he couldn't believe it. 

Tony smirked. "Maybe since I bathed with him yesterday?" 

Bruce widened his eyes, his face turning red. "Okay, I, I, really didn't need that image in my brain, _Merlin_ -" 

"Quill, focus on getting the Snitch, you can snog Stark senseless later!" Thor Odinson shouted as he aimed a Bludger at Natasha Romanoff. 

Tony could see that Thor was smiling fondly at Quill, however. 

Within seconds, Peter got the Snitch like he always did and the Slytherin team groaned while Tony did a victory dance, making Bruce inhale sharply in resignment. 

"And Gryffindor's won the match, 240-230! That was a close match, folks!" Hope Van Dyne said, her voice cheerful. 

Tony ran down to see Peter who was being held on the shoulders of the other members of the Quidditch team. 

"Hey, Captain. Your queen's come to see you." Bucky Barnes said cheerfully with a smirk. 

"Can it, Barnes." Tony sniped, brightening up when Peter was allowed to stand, and ran towards him. 

"We won that match, you watched me?" Peter shouted, his face pink with excitement as he hugged Tony. 

"Eyes for you only, babe." Tony said with a laugh as Peter held him by his hips and swung him over. 

"Save it for the common room, people." Thor said with a grin, as the team walked over to the common room. 

"Thor, please don't." Rogers said with a slight smile on his face as they walked away. 

Peter grinned as he let down Tony. "Yep. Gotta give them a show, right?" He asked mischeivously, elbowing Tony. 

Tony winked. "You read my mind." He said, pointing to his brain. 

 

Both Peter and Tony were wearing casual Muggle clothing as did the others, when they came to the common room. 

"Okay, people! Great match today, we were brilliant!" Peter said, his smile bright as he saw his team. 

"Bloody hell yes, we were, even if Quill was staring at Stark the whole time!" Bucky said with a grin, hi-fiving Rogers, who kissed him back in response. 

"Hey, Barnes, you're not the only one who can give a show!" Peter said with a laugh, as Bucky hooked his fingers in Rogers's pant pockets. 

Bucky flipped the bird at Peter who laughed and elbowed Tony who in turn shrugged innocently.

"I'm supposed to be a party stopper, aren't I?" Tony asked, pointing to the bagde shining from his pocket. 

Peter winked. "Not when I'm around." 

And with that he crashed his lips against Tony's, biting and nipping away for all he was worth, relishing it when Tony groaned right there in his mouth. 

"God, that was hot." Peter whispered huskily as they pulled away. 

"Which?" Tony asked with a slight smile, his eyes half lidded on purpose. 

"I think I'm in love." Peter said before they kissed again. 

 

"I think we have a winner." Tony heard Carol Denvers say dryly, as confetti sprinkled over them. 

Tony'd say sorry to be polite, but like Peter said, why say things you don't mean? 

(Also, he better thank Loki for dirtying him so much that he had to go to the bathroom. Preferably when he's cleaning up the Potions classroom.

Just so he could piss him off.) 


End file.
